


List i Odpowiedź

by NessieTuft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Listy miłosne, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTuft/pseuds/NessieTuft
Summary: James Madison napisał list i na swe nieszczęście, nie spalił go.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison





	List i Odpowiedź

**Author's Note:**

> !UWAGA! Praca należy do starszych.

Mężczyzna westchnął, opadając na fotel strudzony. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedyś nadejdzie ten dzień — Thomas Jefferson osobiście otworzył list, bez pomocy swojej ukochanej Sally. W chwili, kiedy dotknął kartki papieru, kiedy przeczytał pierwsze litery wiadomości, wiedział, że to zły pomysł. Powinien od razu wrzucić bezużyteczną kartę! Jednak się powstrzymywał, musiał przeczytać to do końca, aby zrozumieć zaistniałą sytuację, która nawet dla tego w za gorącej wodzie kąpanego Aleksandra wyglądałaby katastroficznie. Któż by się nie załamał nad czymś takim? W dodatku tak cudownie brzmiącym, napisanym drżącym pismem Madisona, jego drogiego przyjaciela, na jakiejś tam nieważnej i zwykłej kartce papieru. Dlaczego taki człowiek jak James, nie mógł dostać czegoś lepszego? Co chce osiągnąć w taki sposób?

Mój drogi, Thomasie!

Z pewnością nie spodziewasz się tego listu, choć mam nadzieję, że pochwyci Cię ochota na lekturę zaraz po otrzymaniu go. Błagałem Boga, aby listonosz zastał Cię w dobrym zdrowiu. Mój najdroższy przyjacielu, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak długo pisałem ten krótki wstęp, co chwila wyrywając sobie włosy z głosy (z tyłu, tak jak mi radziłeś) i analizując własne słowa, kompletnie zapominając o ich znaczeniu. Czy dla Ciebie także pierwsze zdania brzmią nienaturalnie? Zbyt wymyślne? Napisane naprędce, na kolanie? Jeśli tak, jest mi okropnie przykro — rezultaty mej pracy nie wyglądają na wystarczająco dobre, abyś mógł choćby dotknąć koperty (która z pewnością została przez ciebie niekulturalnie rozerwana; rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Jefferson.). Wybacz mi, Przyjacielu, że już za moment, przyniosę Ci hańbę, której nic nie przyćmi. Kiedy już Twoja reputacja legnie w gruzach, a Ty sam będziesz nienawidzony i samotny we własnym, wielkim domostwie, pamiętaj o mnie. O tym, który odważył się zepsuć Ci życie. Niech świętej pamięci Martha nie ma mi za złe tych wszystkich słów, które Ci przekażę — to byłaby ostatnia rzecz, której pragnę.

Czy moja piękna Dolley dobrze się spisuję u Twego boku? Gdy tylko wracała do domu, wyglądała na wyczerpaną, ale szczęśliwą. Przekraczała próg domu i natychmiastowo biegła ku kuchni, abym nie zauważył jej krzywego chodu. Czy moja piękna Dolley jest szczęśliwa właśnie dzięki Tobie? Zawsze wiedziałem, że Jesteś największym okazem głupoty Boga, jednak kiedy po raz pierwszy dostrzegłem różowo-czerwone ślady na jej ciele, jej rosnący brzuch, jej zapał, gdy szła, zastępować Twą świętej pamięci małżonkę, traktowałeś jej pomoc zbyt dosłownie. Wziąłeś Sobie to do serca, gdy przyzwoliłem Ci zaproponować rolę pierwszej damy właśnie mojej żonie. Czy moja piękna Dolley Cię uszczęśliwiła? Twoje zachowanie też się całkiem zmieniło — stałeś się mniej hałaśliwy, mniej energiczny, mniej zuchwały — jakbyś każdego wieczoru oddawał część siebie komuś, kto na Ciebie nie zasługiwał. Czy wystarczająco Cię przestraszyłem? Nie zamierzam obarczać Cię winą o niewierność mojej pięknej Dolley. Owoc jej zdrady pewnego dnia po prostu zniknął. Nie powiedziała mi nic na ten temat, a ja nie zamierzałem wypytywać o krzywdzący mnie romans. W tej sprawie, kieruję do ciebie kolejne pytanie, na które musisz mi jak najszybciej odpowiedzieć — czy było warto? Czy twoja świętej pamięci małżonka nie znaczyła dla Ciebie zbyt wiele? Wiedziałem, o Twojej przysiędze — nigdy więcej nie pojmiesz żadnej dziewki za żonę. Dlatego romanse są w porządku. Oczywiście; żona Twojego najdroższego przyjaciela nic dla Ciebie nie znaczyła, prawda?  
Tak naprawdę, ciągle chodziło Ci o mnie. Nie musisz zaprzeczać, sam słyszałem jak to brzmi... Skoro oboje wiemy, że to nie mogła być prawda, że z pewnością to uroda mojej pięknej Dolley cię skłoniła do tych aktów zdrady, że to samotność, która zaczyna cię przytłaczać, że to ciągła żałoba po stracie dzieci Cię popchnęła do czynów, które były na poziomie Aleksandra Hamiltona, to odpowiedni moment, abym nareszcie poruszył temat najbardziej dla mnie istotny. Z pewnością się zdenerwowałeś; wiem, jak bardzo nie lubisz takiego owijania w bawełnę, jednakże teraz musisz się skupić, Thomas. skupić i poczuć moje uczucia, które starałem się, dosyć nieudolnie, przekazać Ci przez skrawek zwykłego papieru zamiast samodzielnie stawić Tobie czoła. Możesz uznać mnie za tchórza, tuż po zrozumieniu moich żali.  
Nadal pamiętam wieczór po śmierci Twojej cudownej Marthy (niech spoczywa w wiecznym spokoju), jak nie potrafiłem Cię odciągnąć od barmana i whiskey. Musiałem działać szybko, zanim Hamilton Cię zobaczy w takim stanie. Na szczęście nikt nie zdołał dostrzec, jak obejmujesz mój kark i dajesz się zanieść do obskurnej sypialni. Jęczałeś... Nie. Ty zawodziłeś swoim irytującym głosem, gdy tylko usłyszałeś kogokolwiek na korytarzu. Miałem dla Ciebie ogromne rezerwy cierpliwości i zrozumienia. Skąd zapytasz to drugie? Wychowałem się wśród niewolników, codziennie musieliśmy kogoś żegnać... Myślę, że wszystkie trupy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem, chociaż w połowię wywarły na mnie takie wrażenie, jak na Ciebie śmierć Twojej świętej pamięci żony.  
Właśnie to było najgorsze. Dlatego tamtego wieczoru zostawiłem Cię w tej sypialni, nie mogłem znieść Twojego cierpienia przez kobietę, która nie potrafiła sama przeżyć. Mimo wszystko wiem, że moje zdenerwowanie w aktualnej chwili jest niepotrzebne. Tak samo jak inne uczucia. Czy kiedykolwiek może pomyślałeś o mnie jakoś inaczej? Nie jako najdroższym przyjacielu, lecz jako osobie równej sobie. równej świętej pamięci Marthcie... Czy zasługuję na taki zaszczyt, aby zostać kimś więcej, niż przyjacielem? Niech Bóg mi wybaczy bluźniercze słowa, nawet jeśli zostały jedynie napisane.

Czuję, że Ci tego dobrze nie wyjaśniłem, co finalnie mnie zadowala. Nie mam serca, aby ukazać Ci wszystko na jednej karcie. Skrywałem to przez lata, zbierałem się na napisanie do Ciebie przez niesamowicie długi czas... Dlatego przyjdź do mnie wieczorem, a wyjaśnię Ci resztę. Nie pozwól, bym musiał czekać zbyt długo.

James Madison,  
Twój najdroższy przyjaciel.

Jefferson był bardziej niż wstrząśnięty. Po przeczytaniu ostatnich słów na kartce, wpatrywał się w nią tępo, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, jak się dowiedział. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł dopisek na odwrocie. Od razu zauważył, że to nie jest już brzydkie pismo Jamesa, lecz jego żony.

Szanowny Thomasie Jeffersonie!

Jest mi niezmiernie przykro, że odkryłam coś, czego nie powinnam nigdy ujrzeć. Wstyd mi także za swą śmiałość — to ja ośmieliłam się wysłać Ci ten oto lisy mojego szanownego męża.

Przeczytałam nie tylko ten, lecz inne zaadresowane do Twej osoby. Mimo, że były starannie ukryte (w skrzynce pod luźną deską w gabinecie szanownego Jamesa), zdołałam je wyjąć i poukładać w odpowiedniej kolejności. Ten, który do Ciebie dotarł, był przedostatni. Błagam Pana, abyś odwiedził nasz dom i wyjaśnił mojemu mężowi, że to, co robi i co czuje, jest niezdrowe. Uniżenie też proszę, abyś nie rozgłaśniał zdobytych informacji, jeśli w choć najmniejszym stopniu szanujesz mojego ukochanego.

Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko, gdyż głupim byłoby pozostawienie tego samemu sobie.

Z poważaniem,  
Dorothy Payne Madison.

Zmieszanie Thomasa wskoczyło na nowy poziom wraz ze zrozumieniem, od kogo tak naprawdę dostał ten list. Czy tylko on musi się o wszystkim dowiadywać ostatni i w dodatku nie o wszystkim?! Gwałtownie podniósł się na równe nogi i spalił list w kominku. Udało mu się szybko pozbyć oczerniających dowodów, dlatego dopiero po chwili ruszył ku drzwiom.

— Sally, na miłość boską, gdzie jest mój płaszcz?! Muszę natychmiast odwiedzić mojego drogiego przyjaciela! — w pośpiechu zabrał swą ukochaną laskę i zaczekał przy schodach na kobietę, niosącą jego odzienie, niecierpliwie tupając nogą. W końcu, gdy się całkowicie ubrał, ruszył na zewnątrz. — Sally, poproś pana Smitha, aby zaprzągł konie. Zależy mi na jak najszybszym dotarciu do domu Jamesa. Mamy sprawę wymagającą bezzwłocznego przedyskutowania!

• ♡ •

Madison nie czuł się dzisiaj zbyt dobrze. Zabrzmiało to prawie tak, jakby na co dzień był zdrowy jak ryba. Niestety, mężczyzna miał pecha przez swój wręcz wiecznie nie zmieniający się stan zdrowotny. Oczywiście, potrafił normalnie funkcjonować, jednak przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem. Podźwignął się z łoża, aby powolnym, ślimaczym krokiem dotrzeć do przygotowanych przez służkę ubrań. Sapiąc z minimalnego wysiłku, założył materiały na siebie i spojrzał na lustro, wiszące naprzeciw niego. Wyglądał koszmarnie, przytył od małej ilości ruchu i obfitych deserów, a ze stresu zaczął także siwieć. Z głębokim żalem oderwał się od swojego odbicia i ułożył sobie na głowie śnieżnobiałą perukę. Ruszył w stronę jadalni.

Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo był zaskoczony, widząc w progu zadyszanego Thomasa, który zginał się w pół, opierając swoje dłonie na własnych kolanach. Chyba kompletnie zapomniał o fakcie, że posiadał laskę.

— Jefferson? — spytał ostrożnie Madison, podchodząc do niego z wolna. Spróbował minimalnie poprawić swój wygląd, starając się o delikatny uśmiech. — Czy znów samotne kobiety goniły cię, abyś się nimi zaopiekował? — próba żartu mu nie wyszła. Wyprostował się, patrząc uważnie na poważną twarz swojego przyjaciela. Niepokoił go taki nastrój u innych, a zwłaszcza u niego.

— Musimy porozmawiać. — Stwierdził grobowym głosem i bez zaproszenia ruszył do gabinetu Jamesa, nie pozostawiając samemu gospodarzowi wiele do gadania.

• ♡ •

Od pięciu minut siedzą na zielonych fotelach, kompletnie nie pasujących do reszty wnętrza pokoju i wgapiają się w siebie nawzajem w milczeniu. Niebieskooki nie wiedział, czy jego drogi przyjaciel tak długo rozmyśla nad doborem słów czy po prostu czeka, aż to on rozpocznie rozmowę, co z kolei byłoby bezsensowne. W końcu to on chciał pogadać, nie Madison.

— Mój przyjacielu... — James rozczulił się w duchu, gdy usłyszał uroczy, francuski akcent swego towarzysza. Przez lata spędzone we Francji, Thomas nabrał bardzo eleganckich nawyków, choć już wcześniej zachowywał się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. Szkoda tylko, że nie dla niego.

— Cały czas cię słucham, Tommie. — Pozwolił sobie skrócić imię bliskiej mu osoby. Założył nogę na nogę i obserwował poczynania rąk drugiego Amerykanina, które ewidentnie się plątały.

— Chciałem z tobą poważnie porozmawiać.

— To już mi powiedziałeś, Tomciu. — Mężczyzna skrzywił się, słysząc swego gospodarza, a bardziej jego ton. Madison mówił do niego, jakby był pięciolatkiem. Zirytowany prychnął, odgarnął swoje włosy i spojrzał przez okno na ogród za posiadłością Jamesa.

— Nie popędzaj mnie. Temat, który musimy omówić jest bardzo... Delikatny. — Kiedy niebieskooki zaczął kaszleć i szukać chusteczki, jego rozmówca wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza kopertę i położył na stoliczku przed nim. — Czy wiesz co to jest?

To był jego list, a raczej jeden z wielu.

— Thomasie, ja mogę to dobrze wytłumaczyć! — poczuł, jak jego twarz z każdą chwilą staje się coraz bledsza i bledsza. Porwał kartkę papieru i zgniótł ją, a gardło drapało go niemiłosiernie.

— Chcę jedynie, abyś mi odpowiedział na proste pytanie, mój przyjacielu. — James dopiero teraz zrozumiał postawę Amerykanina, dlatego powolnym ruchem odłożył kulkę papieru i wyczekiwał na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi rozmówcy. — Czy wszystko, co do mnie napisałeś w tym liście, jest prawdziwe?

Madison milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, przerywaną atakami kaszlu.

— Tak. — Wykrztusił.

Jefferson z uśmiechem wstał i do niego podszedł, obejmując go mocno. Do uszu niebieskookiego dotarł melodyjny, lecz zarazem irytujący śmiech swego towarzysza.

— W takim razie zaprowadź mnie do swojej sypialni i przeczytajmy resztę. Potem ja ci pokażę, jak Francuzi odwzajemniają uczucia. Dorothy nie musi wiedzieć!

Zignorowali żonę Madisona. Zignorowali fakt, że Francuz to tak naprawdę Amerykanin. Zignorowali wszystko co się dało, byleby chociaż przez chwilę móc być kimś więcej niż drogimi przyjaciółmi.


End file.
